Frozen: Te quiero solo para mi
by chicaotaku102
Summary: Capitulo unico que narrara los sentimientos de la reina Elsa de Arendelle por su hermana la princesa Anna de Arendelle. Elsa se ha enamorado de Anna y se siente culpable por tan ruin pecado y ademas sabe que Anna jamas sentiria lo mismo por ella... o la reina tal vez este equivocada.


**Hola mundo su noble servidora ha vuelto y con otro fanfic de Frozen! Jamás he sido fan de Elsanna… esa es la pura verdad, pero pues un día me dije porque no leo uno? Y me encanto, esta pareja es realmente hermosa y a la vez su amor es un poco trágico pero entonces me decidí a escribir este fanfic… Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _Te quiero solo para mi:_

No recordaba el momento en que comenzaron a florecer tan extraños sentimientos o porque precisamente tenía que sentirlos por esa persona.

Solo Elsa sabía muy bien el significado de ese acelerado latir de su corazón.

Adoraba el dulce aroma a rosas que emanaban esos largos cabellos cobrizos que se dedicaba a cepillar con delicadeza todas las noches… Ese delicioso aroma la embriagaba hasta el punto de verse a sí misma haciendo locuras.

Adoraba verla sonrojarse ante tan extrañas acciones. La reina de Arendelle enterraba su nariz en la cascada cobriza con tal de disfrutar tan exquisita esencia, y cuando su sentido del olfato no quedaba del todo satisfecho, haciendo a un lado el cabello y olfateaba detenidamente parte de la piel desnuda de la cobriza, memorizando la fragancia que cada lugar emanaba.

Elsa no entendía del todo las razones de dichos actos. Y si le preguntaran el porqué ella daría la simple explicación de _"Solo me resulta exquisito el aroma a rosas que emana mi adorada hermana"_ cosa que no tenía ningún sentido y que a nadie en el mundo convencería, ni siquiera Elsa.

Esos bellos zafiros en los que llegaría a perderse por horas cada vez que le sonreían, la reina sentía como su corazón latía al mil. Adoraba esos ojos. Si alguien le preguntara que ojos serian los más hermosos del mundo ella sin dudarlo respondería _"Los zafiros de mi pequeña hermana donde se puede ver al mismísimo mar con la luna reflejándose en el, esos son los más bellos en esta Tierra"._

Adoraba verla dormir por las noches.

Poco después del incidente su hermosa princesa le pidió, o más bien suplico, que durmieran juntas todas las noches con tal de recuperar el tiempo perdido. La reina sin vacilar accedió y pronto esa misma noche se la pasaron juntas. Elsa pensó que dormirían en camas separadas pero la segunda petición de su hermana fue el que durmieran así de juntas, en la misma cama.

Elsa perdía la respiración cada vez que la princesa así como así se desvestía frente a sus ojos para luego ponerse un camisón que revelaba más de lo debido.

El que se desnudara frente a ella sin avergonzarse era algo completamente normal, después de todo eran hermanas. Lo que no lograba comprender era el porqué su corazón latía desbocadamente solo por su pequeña hermana.

También la cercanía de sus cuerpos al dormir provocaba extrañas sensaciones en lo más profundo de su ser, que se desbordaban cual gran tormenta en su interior. Sin embargo, el rostro de su acompañante le resultaba no solo enternecedor, también tan hermoso que pareciera ser un ángel caído del cielo.

Posando su mano en la cálida mejilla de su hermana, la contemplo. No como su hermana, si no como una mujer. La hermosa mujer que era. Verla dormir le resultaba extraño en un principio pero a medida que paso el tiempo comenzó a disfrutarlo, le era divertido observar cada una de las expresiones de la princesa entre sueños. Hasta que llego el día en que deseo que su hermana la viera de la forma en la ella la veía.

Y cuando ese pensamiento comenzó a ser más constante en su mente fue cuando descubrió el verdadero significado de ese sentimiento que se desbordaba en su interior.

 _La reina se había enamorado de la princesa. Elsa amaba a Anna, y no se trataba de ese amor fraternal que se tienen los hermanos, no, Elsa amaba a Anna como una mujer._

Pero este amor no sería posible, ellas eran hermanas, y las hermanas no podrían ser hermanas de esa manera.

Lo que Elsa sabía muy bien era que Anna no la amaba de esa manera, ya que ya se aproximaba el día de su boda.

Así era, Kristoff pidió cortésmente la mano de Anna. La reina hubiera deseado negarse, pero no lo hizo, ella ya no tenía razones para ello. Llevaban saliendo año y medio y esta vez ella no podría negarse. Además Kristoff si la amaba y jamás sería capaz de herir a Anna de la forma en que lo hizo Hans.

Pasaron los meses, y por desgracia para la reina, la boda se llevaría a cabo en dos días. Esos dos días le bastaron para ordenar sus ideas.

Amaba a su hermana, si.

Estaba feliz por ella, si.

Estaría dispuesta a entregarla, no.

Era feliz, no.

No era nada feliz con lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa boda era un grave error y debía detenerla. ¿Pero cómo? Mientras ella recapacitaba sobre su amor hacia a Anna los dos días ya habían transcurrido y la boda ya era ese día.

Y si se decidiera a oponerse y justo en el momento en el que el padre dictara las palabras de "Quien se oponga a esta unión hable ahora o calle para siempre", ¿Que diría frente a tantas persona? ¿Qué amaba a Anna, su propia hermana y no estaría dispuesta entregarla a otro hombre?

No señor, eso nunca.

Deseaba dejarla ir pero le era imposible. "El amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya" y en el fondo Elsa sabia que Anna no sería feliz con Kristoff ¿Qué como lo sabía? Angustia, fue lo que vio en los ojos de la cobriza días antes de la boda, un mar infinito de emociones.

Si le dijera a Anna que la amaba, todo el mundo la juzgaría. Amar a una mujer todavía sería aceptable pero… ¡¿A su propia hermana?! ¡Debería ser juzgada por el mismísimo Dios por tan ruin pecado! ¡Y sus padres se retorcerían en sus tumbas ante tan ruin amor!

 _"No sientas, escóndelo. No has de abrir tu corazón"_ se decía a si misma todo el tiempo.

Y el día finalmente llego. Se despediría para siempre de su adorada hermana, al igual que tan ruines sentimientos.

Aun recordaba el momento en que la vio.

El corazón de la reina palpito más rápido de lo habitual que juraría que este se había escapado de su pecho.

Anna parecía ser más que un bello ángel ¡Era una diosa! Una hermosa diosa vestida de blanco solo para ella… Fue cuando se hizo presenta la frase que tanto tiempo quiso reprimir _"Te quiero solo para mi"_

En ese instante ninguna se atrevió a dirigirse la mirada. Elsa sincerando su corazón se atrevió a decir _"Te ves hermosa"._ Anna se sonrojo levemente ante estas palabras, cosa que a Elsa le pareció realmente adorable. _"Tu también, bueno… no es que no seas hermosa solo hoy, lo eres todos los días… digo eh ¿Qué dije?"_ Elsa no pudo evitar reír con el comportamiento de su hermanita. Era realmente adorable cuando se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa.

 _"Te amo"_ soltó la reina sin más. Esas palabras en doble sentido, eran lo suficiente para plasmarle sus sentimientos, con eso bastaba, eso era lo suficiente que tendría que decir para luego llevarla al altar. _"Y yo a ti"_ respondió la princesa con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Elsa no sabía cómo se había envuelto en esa situación. Es ese instante mismo ya se había aposesionado de los labios de la cobriza. Probando por vez primera esos labios que tantas veces fue tentada a probar. No solo le sorprendía el hecho de estar besando a "su" Anna, también le sorprendía que ella no hubiera puesto ningún tipo de resistencia, y tampoco hacia intento por alejarse… Simplemente la rodeo con ambos brazos dejándose llevar por sus deseos.

 _"Te amo"_ pronunciaron después de separarse.

Ambas sabían que ese amor que se profesaban era imposible. Un amor prohibido. ¿Qué harían para que este amor fuera aceptable? ¿Qué harían para no ser juzgadas por haber pecado? Fue entonces cuando Elsa pensó en la única escapatoria.

 _"Huyamos"_ De un momento a otro las dos corrían por los pasillos de esa iglesia. La princesa ignoraba el hecho de que se encontraba arrastrando su vestido de novia, aun así seguía corriendo, sin soltar la mano de su amada.

Dejando atrás toda pena y preocupación, junto a una carta de despedida donde pedían disculpas por tan repentina partida.

Elsa sabía muy bien que sería una irresponsabilidad dejar a todo un reino así como así, sin embargo ella sabía que el poder legitimo sería transferido a alguno de los duques, así que ya no le dio importancia al asunto, mientras que Anna se lamentaba el haber dejado a su prometido en el altar, había roto el corazón de Kristoff pero tenía las esperanzas de que él se reanimara y encontrara a la mujer con la que permanecería por siempre a su lado.

Llegaron a un bosque, y con respiración agitada se dejaron caer frente a un lago muertas del cansancio.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, esbozaron una dulce sonrisa.

Perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, dijeron un _"Te amo"_ silenciosamente.

Las manos de ambas cada vez se acercaban más y más, y cuando sus dedos lograron finalmente entrelazarse, sus labios se unieron en un delicado y suave beso lleno de todos esos sentimientos que llevaban ahí reprimidos por un ya largo tiempo.

Ahí estaban ellas, besándose. Prometiendo que su amor duraría por siempre, por toda la eternidad.

Se amaban. ¿Qué más daba si eran hermanas? Se amarían y ya sin ningún temor a ser rechazadas se dirían _"Te amo, te quiero solo para mí y lo serás por toda la eternidad"_

 **Y bien les gusto? Yo quede satisfecha con lo que he escrito. Bueno adiós... hasta la próxima.**


End file.
